Kesalahan Besarku
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: : Sasuke dan Naruto bersekolah di sekolah seni, dimana Naruto selalu lebih unggul dibandingkan Sasuke meski pun Sasuke memiliki potensi besar, ini membuat Sasuke geram dan berani mengambil resiko untuk ambisinya. Apakah Sasuke akan menyesal? SasuNaru, oneshoot. Review please?


**Kesalahan Besarku**

**By: Yanz**

**Date: 2 june 2012**

**Genre: Romance & angsT**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUMMARY: Sasuke dan Naruto bersekolah di sekolah seni, dimana Naruto selalu lebih unggul dibandingkan Sasuke meski pun Sasuke memiliki potensi besar, ini membuat Sasuke geram dan berani mengambil resiko untuk ambisinya. Apakah Sasuke akan menyesal? SasuNaru, oneshoot. Review please?**

***Sasuke POV***

PROK… PROK… PROK…

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh saat dia menurunkan mikenya, tanda dia telah selesai menyanyi. Panggil saja dia Naruto, "Waah, kau memang hebat Naruto! Suaramu emas… Kau pasti yang akan terpilih menjadi duta sekolah seni kita ini," puji Ibu Tsunade, kepala sekolah sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Aku mengerutkan kening karena kesal. Selalu Naruto dan Naruto, dia selalu diagung-agungkan seisi sekolahan, apa lebihnya dia? Suara standar, dance standar, tampang tentu saja tampan aku jauh sekali, ditambah lagi tubuhku tinggi, harusnya mereka berpihak denganku bukannya si Naruo kerdil itu!

"Tak ada yang spektakuler… Biasa saja," sindirku yang berdiri di pojokan. Sontak semua orang yang menggerombongi Naruto menatapku sinis.

"Hei… Kau sirik ya dengan prestasi Naruto? Huh dasar mulut besar," celetuk gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu, dari bahasa tubuhnya aku tau dia menyukai Naruto dan dia yang selalu membela Naruto disaat aku memojokkannya.

"Sepertinya kuping kalian bermasalah ya? Suaranya standar! Aku jauh lebih hebat, spektakuler dan pantas menjadi duta sekolah dibandingkan si bodoh ini!" kataku dengan senyuman menyindir.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali Sasuke! Dia itu berbakat dan satu hal lagi, dia tidak bodoh!" teriak Ino emosi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Diam kau wanita! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu," kataku dingin.

Hening…

Terlihat kepala sekolah mendekatiku, dia menepuk pundakku, "Kau berbakat Sasuke, kau luar biasa. Hanya saja senimu tidak bernyawa, kau dituntut sempurna oleh program tubuhmu, kau hanya bernyanyi untuk tekanan namun kau tidak menikmatinya dan kau tidak bisa memberikan kenyamanan pada penonton. Beda halnya dengan Naruto, dia menyanyi menggunakan segenap perasaannya dan senyumannya itu special. Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih tersenyum untuk memikat banyak orang, tidak cukup dengan wajah tampan, tubuh proporsional maupun bakat yang kau bawa dari luar negri!" kata kepala sekolah dengan penuh penekanan. Aku menggenggam geram tanganku dan pergi dari ruangan pertunjukan itu.

**0o0o0o0**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan biasa dipanggil Sasuke, aku bersekolah di Konoha International Art School dan tinggal di asrama sekolah ini dan sialnya aku sudah lebih 2 tahun satu kamar dengan musuh bebuyutanku, Naruto. Aku adalah pemuda yang ambisius, perfectionis, dan type orang yang tega menyakiti orang lain demi mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Tidak ada yang berani dekat denganku kecuali Naruto.

Kutatap jendela kaca di samping kasurku, dan ternyata di luar sana tiba-tiba hujan lebat. Kulihat pria bodoh itu berlari menuju asrama yang bentuknya memanjang ini jadi lorongnya ada di luar ruangan.

"Haaah… Lebat sekali hujannya. Beruntunglah kau pulang lebih dulu Teme jadi kau tidak perlu kedinginan brrrr… Hahaha…" katanya cengengesan dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar kami.

Ini dia Naruto, dia adalah pria bodoh yang ceria, sok baik, sok alim, sok menganggapku sahabat padahal dia tidak tau bahwa aku menganggapnya musuh besar dan bodohnya dia selalu keras kepala ingin dekat padaku padahal aku sangat benci dengan suara cemprengnya. Bukankah dia sangat konyol bagaikan spongebob? Aku paling benci makhluk kuning yang sangat Naruto kagumi itu dan dia selalu saja menonton acara berisik itu tiap pagi dan mengganggu sleeping handsomeku.

"ASTAGA! Sial sekali, aku lupa kalau semua pakaianku ada di jemuran dan sekarang basah!" teriaknya di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

"Dasar Dobe, jangan lebay. Pakai saja pakaianmu sebelum mandi tadi."

"Sudah kucuci Teme!"

"Benar-benar bodoh. Memangnya sehelai pun tidak ada yang tersisa?"

Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan innocent, membuatku muak. Tubuh mungilnya yang kecoklatan mulai bergidik kedinginan, matanya berkaca-kaca bagaikan anak kucing kelaparan yang meminta belas kasihan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tampang bodohnya itu jadi aku bangkit dari kasur, membuka lemariku dan melemparkan beberapa pakaian lamaku yang sudah kekecilan, "Jangan dikembalikan. Simpan saja! Aku tidak sudi harus berbagi pakaian denganmu dan memakai pakaian yang telah kau pakai," ucapku ketus.

Dia memungut gumpalan kain yang berserakan di lantai, senyumnya merekah memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapi, "WUAHAHAHA…. KAU ITU MEMANG BAIK HATI! Sudah berapa kali ya kau membantuku? Oiya waktu itu kau membayarkan minumanku karena aku lupa bawa dompet, menyuapiku saat aku sakit, mem…" namun perkataannya terpotong karena teriakanku, dia menatap jari-jarinya ingin menghitung berapa kali aku membantunya.

"DIAM! Bisakah kau jangan berisik! Aku tidak ingin baik denganmu dan kau jangan geer! Aku hanya muak melihat betapa bodohnya kau itu!" teriakku kesal hingga urat di dahi dan leherku menyembul. Dia mengurangi volume senyumannya mengganti cengiran bodoh itu dengan senyuman yang lebih anggun.

"Aku mengerti kau. Gengsimu memang besar tapi aku tau kau baik, Teme."

Aku hanya diam, dia memakai pakaiannya di hadapanku sedangkan aku membuang muka dengan menatap guyuran hujan di jendela.

Selesai memakai pakaian dia merayap ke kasur, tidur si sampingku dan memeluk lenganku, "Hei Dobe lepaskan tanganku! Aku tidak sudi harus bersentuhan dengan orang hina sepertimu," kataku kesal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku namun dia tidak bergeming.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Asrama memang hanya menyediakan satu kasur yang berukuran cukup besar tapi tetap saja aku suka kesal jika Naruto menempelkan tubuhnya itu denganku. Kulihat dia, kusingkap poninya yang cukup panjang itu, rupanya dia sudah tertidur dan sekarang mendengkur kecil sambil memeluk erat tanganku. Udara memang begitu dingin sehingga sangat enak dibawa tidur ditambah lagi latihan hari ini sangat berat karena bulan depan ada kompetisi seni national, setiap sekolah hanya akan membawa satu perwakilan sebagai duta sekolah yang harapannya akan membawa nama baik sekolah. Setelah berlatih sangat keras beberapa minggu ini akhirnya besok sore akan diadakan pemilihan duta sekolah. Meskipun semua mendukung Naruto tapi aku cukup berpotensi lulus bukan?

Hanya saja, perkataan kepala sekolah tadi sore membuat percaya diriku runtuh. Apa-apaan seniku tidak bernyawa? Hell no! aku berbakat dan itu mutlak. Namun dukungan sangat berpihak pada Naruto, kemungkinan dia yang akan terpilih. Aku harus menggagalkan hal ini!

Aku berfikir keras malam itu hingga terserang insomnia berat. Aku hanya menatapnya penuh kebencian, aku ingin dia mati…

**0o0o0o0**

"Beli apa Tuan?" tanya penjaga toko ramah padaku.

"Racun tikus sebungkus…" kataku datar. Tidak lama kemudian penjaga toko itu memberikan apa yang aku mau dan aku pun membayarnya.

Tidak perlu kerja keras, cukup dengan sebungkus racun tikus untuk membunuh seekor tikus pengganggu. Di jalan aku membeli es kesukaan Naruto setelah itu aku memasukkan racun tikus pada es itu dan mencampur rata supaya rasa maupun warna tidak ketahuan. Aku kembali berjalan kembali ke sekolah.

Sampai di gerbang terlihat Naruto berlari-lari dan menghampiriku, "Haah…. Haah.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan… Ikut denganku!" pintanya dengan ngos-ngosan.

Aku menatap dia yang diguyur keringat dengan heran namun tanpa konfirmasi dariku, dia menarik tanganku. Kami sampai ke sebuah kebun buah-buahan yang biasa dijadikan extrakulikuler berkebun biasanya. Kebetulan pagi itu sepi, jam menunjukkan pukul 09:00, sekarang libur karena nanti sore akan diadakan audisi.

"Hn… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan es dibalik punggungku.

Wajahnya memerah, terlihat sesekali dia menarik-hembuskan hafasnya yang tidak stabil. Dia menatapku lekat, tatapan tajam yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Terlihat kebimbangan dari matanya namun…

CUP….

Dengan berjinjit, bibirnya berhasil menyentuh bibirku, "A-aku mencintaimu… Aku jatuh cinta denganmu! Perasaan yang terlalu menggangguku jika harus kupendam terlalu lama. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu, aku hanya ingin membuat perasaanku lega dan kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun."

Aku masih diam terpaku, mata sipitku jadi membulat menatapnya. Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang karena ciuman dan pernyataannya, a-aku… Entah mengapa aku jadi senang dengan hal ini. Oh tidak! Ini hanya siasatnya supaya aku mengalah untuk audisi nanti, sayangnya aku tidak sebodoh itu Dobe!

HUP!

Dengan sigap dia menerjang dan memeluk tubuhku, diletakkannya kepalanya di dadaku sedangkan tangannya ada di pinggangku. Dia menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dadaku, entah mengapa itu terlihat sangat manis yang membuatku tersenyum melihatnya dan tatapanku pun berubah menjadi sayu. Nyaman… Nyaman sekali, seperti inikah rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih? Aku dan ambisiku sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada diriku memiliki kekasih selama ini dan sekarang rasanya dadaku digelitik oleh rasa bahagia yang luar biasa.

Kukecup puncak kepalanya dan dia pun mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah imutnya yang membuatku malu. Ini dia yang membuatku kesal dengan wajah imutnya, dia memuatku jadi kikuk dan malu… Dan aku sangat benci jika menjadi bodoh seperti sekarang. Oh God, sepertinya aku membohongi perasaanku selama ini, aku tidak membencinya melainkan mencintainya.

"Ya… Hari ini kita resmi," kataku lembut. Kutarik dagunya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya, sekitar 3 menit bibir kami menempel tanpa bergerak karena aku pun tidak tau caranya berciuman, "Aaah… Nafasku sesak. Jadi haus… waah kau perhatian sekali hahaha… Pakai repot-repot membelikan es kesukaanku!" katanya semangat kemudian merampas keresek di tanganku dengan kasar kemudian meminum es itu dengan cepat tanpa sedotan melainkan langsung dari kereseknya.

"NO!" teriakku sambil menangkup pipinya, "Muntahkan! Muntahkan!" teriakku sambil mencekek lehernya pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal aku merampas es-mu? Besok aku ganti hehe…"

"Bukan bodoh! Es tadi berracun!"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak ada waktu adu argument, cepat kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Jelaskan bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya dengan keras kepala dan tidak bergeming.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu agar kau gagal audisi, puas bodoh! Cepat kita pergi…"

"Jahat… Kau jahat…" katanya sambil mundur perlahan.

"Arrgghh! Kau tidak boleh mati bodoh, ayo cepat kita ke rumah sakit!" teriakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namun dia berlari masuk ke dalam kebun yang membentuk labirin, aku semakin panik karena ada banyak sudut yang membuatku sulit menemukan Naruto.

"Bodoh kau dimana?!" teriakku frustasi. Kesal nyaris setengah jam aku berlari hanya tersesat di labirin itu akhirnya aku memanjat dan bisa melihat Naruto dari ketinggian, dia telah terdampar di tanah. Aku melompat ke tempat dimana Naruto terbaring dan dengan sigap kuangkat tubuhnya, berlari sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya sekarang sangat lemas dengan mulut yang berbuih. Menyesal… Ya, aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa aku tega sejahat ini dengan orang yang tulus mencintaiku? Ini kesalahan terbesar yang aku lakukan Tuhan…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Tek… Tek… Tek..

Jam dinding yang berdetak terdengar nyaring disela-sela keheningan kami. Audisi ditunda karena kami berada di dapan ruang UGD sekarang. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk lututku karena gelisah, "Save him, God…" lirihku sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku di depan wajahku.

"Sejak kapan kau perduli dengannya?" tanya Ino, aku hanya diam. "Akhirnya kau menyadari akan ketulusannya kan? Dia pernah cerita tentang perasaannya padamu tahun lalu. Saat aku menyatakan perasaan padanya, saat dia menolakku karena pilihannya adalah kau. Ironis sekali kan…"

Aku mengencangkan rahangku, aku sangat kesal pada diriku sendiri. Salahkan saja, salahkan saja aku!

"Aku yang membunuhnya…"

Sontak semua orang menatapku tidak percaya, "Apa? Setega itu kau melakukan tindakan kriminal. Pasti demi audisi?" tanya kepala sekolah dengan menampar keras pipiku, "Kami akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" teriak teman Naruto yang lain. Aku hanya menatap kosong, pasrah dengan semua makian maupun kucilan itu. Karena aku pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kalau memang kau yang melakukannya kenapa ada gurat penyesalan di wajahmu?" tanya Ino dan semua mata tertuju pada Ino.

"Aku menyesalinya. Aku bahkan membatalkan niatku, tapi dia yang merampas es beracun yang kupegang."

Hening…

Kreak…

Namun dokter yang membuka pintu memecah keheningan, terlihat kepala sekolah menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Karena terlambat, nyawanya hampir melayang. Keadaannya kritis, berharaplah tuhan memberikan keajaiban."

Gemuruh tangis menggema di lorong itu, begitu banyak air mata yang tumpah dibuatnya, tapi aku? Aku tetap bertahan dengan gengsiku. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri dokter dan diizinkan masuk bergantian. Kulangkahkan kaki di lantai putih itu. Terlihat, tubuh mungil itu terbaring tak berdaya di kasur rumah sakit, dengan banyak peralatan yang menempel di tubuhnya untuk menahannya, bibirnya sangat pucat, senyumnya lenyap yang terlihat hanyalah guratan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku mendekat, kuraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat, "Jangan pergi sekarang… Baru saja aku akan mengecap yang namanya kebahagiaan, haruskah kau merenggutnya?" lirihku. Kukecup tangan pucat itu, tak terasa butiran hangat menetes di pipiku. Kuremas dadaku, sakit kali ini jauh lebih sakit jika aku harus mengecap kekalahan. Aku semakin terisak mengingat betapa berwarnanya hidupku selama ini karena dia yang berisik dan selalu mengacaukanku ternyata sosok menjengkelkan itu pun dapat membuatku rindu. Hei bodoh, dapatkah kau lihat wajah bodohku sekarang? Semua karena kau, aku bencimu… Akan lebih benci jika kau benar-benar pergi… Bisakah mata cantik itu kembali terbuka? Mata birumu yang menatap memohon itu sangat kurindukan apalagi cengiran lebarmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan perasaan bersalah ini, Bodoh…

Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, kukecup bibirnya. Seperti snow white, aku berharap bodohku membuka mata cantiknya karena sudah kucium. Namun nihil… Dia tidak bergeming.

Lelah menunggu hingga aku merasakan ngantuk luar biasa, aku merebahkan kepalaku di sisi kasur sambil terduduk. Belum sempat kesadaranku hilang, aku merasakan tangan mungil itu meraih kepalaku, kutatap sang empunya dan ternyata…

"Dobe… Kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku yang kemudian memeluknya. Dia mengusap pundakku, "Maafkan aku…"

"Iya, aku maafkan…" lirihnya dengan suara serak. Aku sungguh lega karena tuhan mendengarkan doaku.

**0o0o0o0**

-Sebulan kemudian-

"Dan ini penampilan terakhir dari perwakilan International Art School menampilkan 5 cowok ganteng yang tergabung dalam grub vocal The Sexy Vampire!"

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Naruto sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Syukurlah Naruto kembali sehat dalam 2 hari setelah keracunan bulan lalu, audisi sekolah pun mengumpulkan 5 cowok popular dan berbakat yaitu aku, Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Kiba yang berpotensi bisa mengharumkan nama baik sekolah. Kami yang berdandan ala Vampire ditambah make up vampire yang meyakinkan pun naik ke panggung. Dengan bermodalkan lagu hands up (2pm) yang kami cover akhirnya kami bisa menjadi juara 1 nominasi penggemar terbanyak. Semua bersorak bahagia, dan cerita ini pun aku tutup dengan senyum bahagiaku. Senyum? Yeah aku mulai berlajar tersenyum. ^_^

TAMAT

Koment dong? Biar yanz rajin bikin cerpen.


End file.
